TRAVESURITAS
by Mercedes Mejia
Summary: Señores padres de familia, mañana, como ustedes sabrán, es el día internacional de los niños y vamos a hacer una celebración, agradeciendo a nuestro padre Dios por haber sido bendecidos con sus hermosos ángeles...


**Bienvenidos. Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenecen, la historia es totalmente de mi invención.**

**¡Disfrútenlo!**

* * *

**TRAVESURITAS**

_Forks, Washington_

_Señores padres de familia, mañana, como ustedes sabrán, es el día internacional de los niños y vamos a hacer una celebración, agradeciendo a nuestro padre Dios por haber sido bendecidos con sus hermosos ángeles._

_Por ese motivo les pedimos que participen en las actividades que vamos a realizar durante el día. Necesitamos de su presencia y también requerimos que todos los niños vengan con algún tipo de disfraz._

_Por su atención prestada, muchas gracias._

_Atentamente: Aro Vulturi, director de la guardería "TRAVESURITAS"_

_._

_._

_._

Terminé de leer la nota que me entregó la señorita que los cuidaba y solté un bufido de exasperación.

—Ay, hijo. Los maestros sí que nos meten en unos líos. —Le di un beso en su frentecita y le sonreí, él me devolvió el gesto. Después de colocarlo en su asiento y asegurarlo en la parte trasera del auto me subí y emprendí la marcha.

No tenía ni carajo idea de que hacer, nunca lo había disfrazado, bueno, iba a cumplir apenas un añito, pero nunca me detuve a pensar en que debía disfrazarlo algún día.

De pequeña siempre me había disfrazado: en día de los niños, día de brujas, y tenía cada foto que ni para que describirlo, Edward se reía cuando las veía y yo siempre me enojaba, pero él contraatacaba diciendo que me veía tierna, y con una de sus sonrisas torcidas, más un beso roba-alientos, me convencía.

Pero eso era mi mamá, que siempre fue una fanática a eso, ¿pero yo? Yo, una total y completa negada a ese tipo de cosas, realmente no tenía mucha imaginación…

Miré a mi pequeño ángel, el cual, al llegar a casa, estaba profundamente dormido; se veía tan hermoso, sus mejillas sonrosadas y un pucherito en su boca mientras chupaba su dedo gordo, definitivamente era la viva imagen de su padre, su cabello, sus ojos, aunque tenía mi nariz, era realmente una mezcla perfecta. Sonreí, habíamos hecho un trabajo realmente bueno.

Estaba tan sumida en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta que Edward había llegado y había abierto mi puerta. Cuando me abrazó y besó mí cuello me hizo dar un brinco de la impresión, para después hacerme sonrojar y erizar cada parte de mi cuerpo.

—Edward, me asustaste. —Refunfuñé, soltando de paso el cinturón y volteándome para tener mejor vista y acceso a mi marido.

—Que bien hueles, amor —murmuró en mi oído.

—Hmm, tú también hueles genial, como… como a… como a que me dan ganas de comerte, lamerte, besarte… ¿sigo con la lista?

—Mmm, ¿qué tal si haces realidad esa lista?

—Estaría magnífico, pero tengo que llevar al niño a su camita y ponerme en marcha para hacer un disfraz…

—Dios, ¿te vas a disfrazar para mí? ¿Qué tal sí te disfrazas de enfermera sexy o de Gatubela?

—Eso es muy trillado, Edward. Si algún día me llegara a disfrazar para ti, sería mucho más original… —Me detuve un momento para dar un pequeño gemido de satisfacción, los besos de Edward me dejaban en las nubes—, de arbolito, podría ser. —Me miró atónito, separando un poco su rostro de mi oreja.

—¿Porqué de arbolito? Bueno, quedarías un arbolito muy sexy. —Sonrió antes de volver a su tarea entre mis pechos.

—Sí, para que tu pajarito encuentre calorcito en la casa del arbolito. —Ese fue el detonante para que Edward se separara de mí y se doblara de la risa, lo seguí con las mías también—. Sabes que soy muy mala para los chistes, se lo escuché decir a Emmet, y tenía que de algún modo buscar un motivo para que te separaras o si no, no podría parar.

—Voy a tener que reprender a Emmet por la forma en la que habla frente a ti, es muy guarro.

—Lo sé, amor. —Cuando lo estaba halando de la corbata para volver besarlo el llanto del Anthony, acabando de despertarse por nuestro ruido, logró que paráramos un poco de reír y nos separáramos definitivamente. Edward me besó fugazmente en los labios antes de abrir la puerta de atrás y sacar al niño para consolarlo y hacerlo dormir de nuevo.

.

.

.

—A ver, ahora sí, ¿cómo es eso del disfraz? —Me preguntó cuándo ya hubo acostado a Anthony y esperaba apoyado en la encimera de la cocina a que yo terminara de hacer algo de cena.

—Pues sí, un disfraz para Anthony. —Rebusqué rápidamente en mi cartera y le tendí la nota para que él mismo se enterara.

—Mmm, ya veo.

—Edward, no sé qué hacer, sabes que no tengo imaginación para este tipo de cosas.

—Hmm, en cambio sí sé para qué tipo de cosas tienes imaginación, querida. —Me miró pícaramente mientras me guiñaba un ojo. Le sonreí, acalorándome un poco a sabiendas de a qué se refería.

Tocaron el timbre y me voltee a seguir haciendo la cena mientras Edward iba a abrir la puerta. Escuché murmullos que se iban acercando a donde me encontraba, y cuando me voltee, un ángel estaba parado, con una deslumbrante sonrisa en el umbral de la entrada a la cocina.

—Bella, ¿cómo estás? —preguntó una sonriente Alice, cargada de montones de bolsas, no sabía cómo podía con tantas cosas, era tan pequeña. Sin darme tiempo a contestar continuó, como siempre, hablando sin que nadie pudiera pararla—. Bueno, como sabía que no ibas a saber qué hacer en este tipo de casos he traído muchos disfraces para que empecemos a probárselos a Anthony y ver con cual se ve más lindo, estoy segura que todos le van a quedar perfectamente, pero quiero hacerle una prueba con todos.

Mi salvadora había llegado ¿cómo no se me ocurrió antes? Alice, mi cuñada, tenía tres hijos, estaba esperando el cuarto y por supuesto no había desaprovechado momento ni ocasión para disfrazarlos y jugar a los muñequitos con ellos; tenía un armario repleto de cuanto vestuario se pudiera imaginar, y por supuesto, tenía conocimiento de la famosa "celebración" al día siguiente, todos sus niños habían pasado por la misma guardería.

Me lancé sobre Alice, agradeciéndole e invitándola a cenar mientras esperábamos que Anthony volviera a despertar, reclamando su comida, para aprovechar y probarle los disfraces.

Anthony despertó, le di de comer y el desfile empezó su marcha:

De ovejita…

De osito…

De elefante…

De conejo…

De pingüino…

De Harry Potter…

De ratón…

De indio…

De chef…

Realmente mi hermoso bebé se veía bello con absolutamente todos los disfraces…

Edward, durante todo el tiempo en el que estuvimos viendo como Alice cambiaba al niño fugazmente, estuvo a mi lado, ratos besándome, otros acariciando mi cabello, en otros tocándome por otras partes.

—Y bien, cual quieres —preguntó finalmente Alice. Miré a Edward, luego a Alice, finalmente a Anthony que estaba cabeceando del cansancio, lo tomé en brazos e inmediatamente se acurrucó para empezar a dormir.

—No sé, Edward, ayúdame.

—Mmm, es que con todos se vio lindo. Un niño tan hermoso como él, que salió por supuesto a su madre —sonrió—. Todos me gustaron.

—Bueno, entonces yo decidiré —anunció finalmente Alice antes de empacar todo el resto de disfraces.

Charlamos un rato más hasta que Jasper, su esposo, pasó a recogerla.

—Diviértanse chicos, al final del día van a tener sorpresitas —terminó de decir eso mientras se reía en complicidad con Jasper, nos guiñaba un ojo y se subían al carro para marcharse a toda velocidad.

Miré a mi esposo con cara de interrogante pero él me abrazó por la espalda mientras me empujaba hacia el interior de la casa y cuando hubimos cerrado la puerta se me olvidó lo que había dicho Alice. Edward empezó a darme besos en la mejilla, después el cuello, y así subiendo el tono de caricias y besos hasta que finalmente nos encontramos totalmente desnudos en la cama de nuestra habitación, amándonos profundamente.

.

.

.

—Sí, Jane. Aplaza todas las reuniones que tengo para el día de hoy… No, dile al señor Vladimir que estoy pendiente de su caso, que tengo unos contactos en el juzgado y que el juicio está programado para dentro de un mes, así que tenemos tiempo de preparar pequeños detalles que nos falta. Incluso, ponte de acuerdo con él para una reunión… Está bien, gracias Jane, hasta pronto. —Edward colgó y frunció un poco el ceño, me había pasado toda su conversación por teléfono mirándolo, totalmente hipnotizada con sus gestos y su forma de desenvolverse en su trabajo. Alzó la vista y me pilló, sonrió con aquella sonrisa que me dejaba totalmente en las nubes—. Qué.

—Nada —respondí embobada.

—Porqué me ves así.

—¿No puedo ver a mi marido?

—Claro que puedes. —Con pasos felinos se acercó hasta donde me encontraba y me abrazó delicadamente para luego bajar sus manos y agarrar generosamente mi trasero, solté un pequeño jadeo. Me tomó de los muslos y me subió a la encimera de la cocina, posicionándose en medio de mis piernas que inmediatamente lo envolvieron para acercarlo y así poder sentir la generosa creciente erección de Edward. Nuestros labios estaban a centímetros, podía sentir su delicioso aliento recorrer cada parte de mi rostro, embriagándome—. Claro que puedes, si tu objetivo es que no salgamos hoy de casa y pasemos todo el día desnudos, envueltos en los brazos del otro.

—Esa idea es tentadora, pero me parece que debemos salir antes de que lleguemos tarde. —Acortó el espacio que separaban a nuestros labios y nos sumergimos en un pasional beso, que tuvimos que detener momentos después al quedarnos sin aliento, el acto estaba subiendo de tono y por más que quisiéramos no podíamos continuar.

Mientras Edward iba por Anthony y lo acomodaba en la sillita del carro yo llamé a mi secretaria para pedirle que se encargara de cualquier inconveniente que surgiera durante el día en la academia de culinaria de la cual era propietaria. Irina era muy eficiente y se mostró gustosa de encargarse, además me deseó suerte en las actividades de la guardería e insinuó también que al final del día tendría sorpresas, pues sí, su hijo de 10 años también había acudido a esa guardería cuando bebé.

Edward condujo en un cómodo silencio mientras íbamos tomados de la mano y por momentos nos mirábamos y sonreíamos, era como una charla muda que manteníamos, las palabras no eran necesarias para decirnos cuánto nos amábamos.

Cuando estacionó el auto, en un espacio que había entre dos carros, estrelló sus ojos con los míos y depositó un delicado beso en el dorso de mi mano.

—Bueno, querida, vamos a divertirnos. —Asentí, no muy animada, algo en mi pecho me decía que no iba a ser un día fácil.

Cuando entramos, cantidad de padres de familia estaban ya dispersos por todo el lugar. Todo estaba decorado con globos, serpentinas, una gran piñata y un letrero que decía "FELIZ DÍA DEL NIÑO" todo estaba muy colorido. En cuanto a los niños, todos iban vestidos de distintos personajes, realmente se notaba que los padres se habían esmerado en disfrazarlos, ya me suponía el motivo, debido a que nos encontrábamos en un pueblo tan pequeño, podría apostar que lo hicieron para chicanear, y mostrar que su bebé era el mejor. Realmente no entendía cómo podían usar a sus hijos para sobresalir entre el resto, aunque mi Anthony era el más lindo de todos, y nadie lo pondría en duda o se las vería conmigo.

Tomé a Edward del brazo protectoramente, él llevaba cargado al pequeño en el portabebés contra su pecho, el niño iba contento viendo a todos lados, moviendo sus pies juguetones y ni eso impedía que las madres solteronas devoraran a mi marido con la mirada.

Estábamos esperando a que los maestros dieran orden de empezar con lo que fuera que fueran a hacer y mi garganta ya estaba demasiado seca.

—Amor, voy por una bebida.

—Vale, ve que aquí te espero —respondió con una sonrisa, a la cual correspondí, le di un beso y mientras me alejaba pude ver como Edward seguía jugando con Anthony, quien estaba muy interesado en un globo verde que estaba sujeto a una de las vigas.

No me demoré ni un minuto, cuando regresé, una cacatúa y un ave de rapiña estaban casi devorándose a mi marido, si no fuera porque el bebé estaba en medio y Edward trataba de alejarse, muy incómodo, las tipas estuvieran comiéndoselo literalmente. Vi todo rojo en ese momento, tiré el vaso de agua que llevaba en la mano y como leona salvaje me apresuré a llegar hasta él.

—Permiso —dije con despotismo, empujando a Carlota, la mujerzuela que estaba sobre mi hombre. Edward se quedó con los ojos totalmente de par en par, lo agarré de la camisa, con cuidado de no hacerle daño al niño y lo halé hasta estrellar mis labios en los suyos para besarlo casi con salvajismo, dejándonos pocos momentos después sin aliento.

—Dios, Bella, me vas a matar un día de estos con esos ataques repentinos —Edward dijo con mofa.

—Solo estoy marcando mi territorio, querido mío. —Me mordí el labio antes de besarlo fugazmente y voltearme para darme cuenta que las dos tipas se había ido y las demás madres que hace un momento nos estaban viendo se voltearon para, disimuladamente, empezar a cuchichear con sus amigas.

—Amo cuando te pones celosa, eres tan cavernícola en ese estado, te vez muy sexy. —Sonreí y antes de que pudiera decir cualquier cosa el director de la guardería nos llamó a que le prestáramos atención.

—Buenos días —un muy sonriente Aro Vulturi saludó por el micrófono.

—Buenos días —respondimos todos a coro.

—Me alegra contar con su presencia. Sé que muchos tienen trabajos que atender, pero me hace feliz que se tomen este tiempo para sus hijos, les aseguro que van a divertirse.

Con esas palabras de introducción nos condujeron al patio trasero, que en realidad era una gran cancha de fútbol donde se celebraban partidos infantiles.

Nos organizaron en diez equipos de tres infantes en cada uno, es decir, tres parejas de padres en cada equipo, aunque en algunos de menos padres, por eso de las madres solteras. Para mi desventura, me tocó con Jessica Stanley, que era una hiena, en todo el sentido de la palabra, claro, si le agregamos unos…, muchos kilos de más. Mostraba su sonrisa "encantadora" a las personas, y quien no la conocía, realmente la compraba, pero nada más darse la vuelta y ella ya estaba ahí, hincándole el diente a su víctima. No entendía cómo no se buscaba una vida, no sé, podría dedicarse a la pintura, tejido, habían tantas cosas que hacer, pero no, ella se la pasaba de arriba para abajo, por las calles del pueblo, viendo que chisme y que más chismosas se encontraba para así pasar el día. Su esposo, Mike Newton, trabajaba incansablemente en la única tienda deportiva del pueblo para mantenerla a ella y su hija, y él ni siquiera era el padre biológico. Pero bueno, ellos su vida, yo la mía.

Y la otra pareja era Ángela Weber y su esposo Ben Cheney, que eran una pareja totalmente opuesta a la otra, ellos dos trabajaban arduamente en instituto de Forks, ella como maestra, y él como el director, nunca se metían con nadie, y en las oportunidades que había tenido de entablar plática con ellos se habían mostrado muy amables, y hasta se podría decir que eran nuestros amigos, aunque no nos viéramos con frecuencia, pero sabía que en caso de necesitar apoyo o algo por el estilo, ellos estarían gustosos en ayudarnos, igual que nosotros a ellos.

El primer juego consistía en una carrera de bebés, ellos tenían que gatear por una línea de 5 m, competiríamos entre los niños del equipo, de los cuales salía un ganador; luego, pasaríamos a competir con los niños de los otros equipos, carreras de dos niños cada una, para finalmente, los cinco finalistas, competirían entre sí, en carreras de dos niños cada una, el ganador iba compitiendo con los restantes hasta que solo quedara uno.

Las carreras empezaron, todos presenciábamos las de cada equipo, los padres emocionados llamaban a sus bebés desde la meta para que gatearan a sus brazos. Unos cuantos niños lloraban al sentirse entre tanta multitud, desprotegidos de sus padres, y empezaban a llorar sin si quiera gatear un solo centímetro, por lo que quedaban, lamentablemente, fuera de competencia. Otros bebés se mostraban hiperactivos y muy emocionados, gateaban con fervor hasta sus padres y esos fueron los que generalmente ganaron.

Seis niños ya habían sido escogidos, los bebés de: Taylor y Lauren Cromwell, Garrett y Kate Denali, Jacob y Lea Black, Sam y Emily Uley, y los hijos de las dos solteronas, Carlota y Graciela.

Ahora era el turno de nuestro grupo, todos empezaron a rodearnos, Jessica y Ángela fueron a poner a sus bebés en el punto de partida, estaba muy nerviosa con esto, Anthony no estaba tan dispuesto a cooperar como pensaba, estaba que se dormía, y realmente no lo culpaba, todas las noches dormía sobre el pecho de Edward, era muy cómodo y calentito, y fresco, y de un olor sensacional y… Ok, mejor alejaba esas imágenes. Mi bebé medio gimoteó cuando lo empecé a sacar se su cómodo sitio.

—Venga, campeón, eres el mejor —le dijo Edward, dándole un beso en el tope de la cabeza antes de darme un ligero beso a mí.

—Shhh, ya Toñito, vamos, complace a mami y a papi y gana esa carrera, patea esos traseros _empañalados_ —le fui susurrando quedito a Anthony mientras lo llevaba hasta el punto de partida.

—Mi hija es la mejor, va a ganarles a todos. —Jessica se contoneó en medio de los padres mientras hablaba. No le hice mayor caso y miré a mi hijo quien me vio con sus ojitos hermosos y me dio una media sonrisita que me hizo olvidar de absolutamente todo, lo besé en su mejilla regordeta, demostrándole todo mi amor. Lo coloqué tras de la línea de partida, como los otros niños, Edward se puso de otro lado, en la línea que gatearía Anthony para, como los demás padres, llamarlo hasta sus brazos.

La cuenta regresiva empezó, y de pronto un fuerte silbato sonó, sonido que casi me revienta los tímpanos, y a los tres niños los hizo pegar un brinco, la hija de Jesica empezó a llorar asustada, el de Ángela se quedó quieto, casi petrificado en su sitio, pero sin llorar, mientras ella lo alentaba a empezar a gatear, y mi Anthony se asustó, pero inmediatamente empezó a reírse a carcajadas, hace poco había empezado con eso y ahora que lo hacía con frecuencia nos hacía inmensamente felices, me reí con él y le di un beso, empujándolo un poco para que empezara a gatear.

Edward empezó a gritar desde el otro lado, llamándolo, mostrándole un patito de juguete que habíamos ido a traer del auto, y haciéndole caritas divertidas. El bebé se emocionó y empezó a gatear rápidamente hacia él mientras yo lo seguía a la par.

—Venga mi niño, tú puedes —le decía con cariño.

Rápidamente me di cuenta que el bebé de Ángela estaba siguiéndonos, casi alcanzándonos, el niño de ella era realmente rápido. En mi desesperación me fui al lado de Edward para empezar a llamarlo también, haciéndole caritas y alargando mis brazos, Anthony estaba feliz, empezó a gatear con más furia, dejando al otro bebé muy atrás.

Anthony cruzó la meta y Edward inmediatamente lo tomó en brazos y empezó a darle vueltas en el aire mientras reía, todos aplaudieron y yo me lancé a los brazos de Edward, poniendo a nuestro hijo en medio, besándolo dulcemente en la cabeza antes de besar a mi marido.

Mientras estábamos en nuestra muestra calurosa de afecto los padres ya se habían dispersado y se estaban haciendo montón en el equipo siguiente, pero ya no presenciamos más las carreras que faltaban, nos sentamos en el césped a abrazarnos y a jugar con Anthony mientras esperábamos.

—Anthony es un campeón, como su padre —dijo Edward en dirección al niño, despeinándole su rebelde cabello.

—Claro, como el papá, si fuera como la mamá se hubiera tropezado a medio camino —sonreí y lo besé en el hueco de su cuello.

—Bella, compórtate —gimió quedito. Sonreí, sabía que ese era su punto más sensible.

—Ok, está bien, pero es que verte con esa ropa me da como cosita, quiero arrancártela —gruñí en su oído.

—Bella —me reprendió entre divertido y excitado. Lo besé fugazmente antes de levantarme y tomar al bebé en brazos, ya habían terminado las otras carreras, incluso ya teníamos que competir de nuevo, esta vez nos había tocado con el bebé de los Cromwell.

Por supuesto nuestro niño ganó, gateaba emocionado hasta los brazos de su padre y él lo recibía más que contento. Las otras madres se mostraban recelosas y envidiosas.

Ahora solo quedábamos cinco: Jacob y Lea Black, Collin y Bree Tanner, Carlota, Tanya y nosotros.

Anthony rápidamente acabó con los bebés de Tanya, de los Black y de los Tannet. Así que estábamos a una carrera de coronar campeón a Anthony, estaba segura que esto sería pan comido.

Lo coloqué en la línea de partida mientras Carlota hacia lo mismo con el suyo, nos miramos desafiadoramente, y pude jurar que me gruño. La miré mal y volví a prestar atención a mi hijo, quien estaba encantado jugando con una florecita ¿De dónde la había sacado? Traté de quitársela pero me riñó.

—Anthony, dame esa flor, luego te la regreso —le dije quedito, intentando que los demás no escucharan, pero él tampoco parecía hacerlo, siguió muy concentrado tocando los pétalos de la flor amarilla cuando sin darme cuenta el pito resonó fuertemente, pero esta vez Anthony ni se inmutó, se quedó sentado observando el objeto entre sus manos mientras el bebé de carlota empezaba a gatear hasta la meta, la miré de soslayo y se rió burlonamente.

"_Maldita vieja cacatúa, desgraciada"_ dije para mí.

—Vamos, Toñito, gatea, hazlo por mami —le di un beso en la cabeza, viendo casi imposible que alcanzara al otro niño, pero tenía que hacer algo para que por lo menos cruzara la meta de segundo.

—Anthony, ven con papi —gritaba Edward desde el otro lado—. Vamos a jugar Anthony, ven, te haré vueltas hasta el cielo, ven cariño —seguía alentándolo y mi desesperación crecía cada vez más hasta que en un descuido le quité la florecita y empecé a mostrársela desde lejos.

—Toñito mío, mira, la florecita quiere ir contigo, ven por ella. —El niño frunció su frente, como lo hacía su padre, era tan adorable, hizo un puchero y colocando sus manos en el césped se empezó a parar.

Me quedé totalmente petrificada en mi sitio, creo que todos se quedaron el silencio por un momento, era la primera vez que lo hacía. Empezó a dar pasos titubeantes hacia mí mientras me alejaba poco a poco, mostrándole la flor, a torpes pasos logró alcanzar al bebé de Carlota, quien me miró desafiante y con furia en los ojos. Le sonreí y le guiñe un ojo.

—Vamos cariño, alcanza a la florecita —le dije ya desde la meta, al lado de Edward, quien pasó un brazo por mi cintura. Tres pasos titubeantes más y Anthony pasó la meta, dejando al otro bebé unos pasos atrás.

Anthony se tambaleó e inmediatamente lo tomé en brazos para que no se cayera, entregándole su preciada florecita.

.

.

.

Los niños terminaron cansados, después de entregarnos los respectivos premios por la competencia ganada, que consistía en un peluche y unos carritos, y de también darles los demás niños unos juguetes, pero más pequeños, nos llamaron a tomar un refrigerio, miramos la hora y ya eran las 10:00, el tiempo se había pasado realmente rápido. Algunas de las madres y padres nos veían con rencor o quizá envidia, por haber sido los ganadores, pero no les pusimos atención. Por el contrario, varios padres nos felicitaron, entre ellos Ángela y Ben, quienes se mostraron emocionados porque Anthony haya dado sus primeros pasos. Aún no me lo podía creer, era sinónimo de que mi bebé ya estaba grande, y eso me alegraba y me entristecía al mismo tiempo. Edward se dio cuenta de mi estado de ánimo y me dio un beso en la frente antes de hablar.

—¿Qué te pasa? ¿No estás feliz de que haya ganado?

—No es eso, Edward.

—¿Entonces?

—No quiero que crezca, quiero que se quede pequeñito para tenerlo siempre conmigo y protegerlo. Si crece, algún día se va a ir de mi lado y me va a olvidar, va a conseguir a una chica a la que amar y…

—Shh, amor, no pienses en esas cosas, ese es el orden de la vida, disfrutemos de nuestro hijo ahora, vivamos el hoy. Anthony no te va a olvidar, mírame a mí, sigo amando a mi madre, como nunca, porque ella me dio y me sigue dando tanto amor, no sé qué haría sin ella, igual que tú con tus padres, y aparte de eso, aquí estoy contigo, _juntos por la eternidad_ ¿lo recuerdas? —No pude evitar derramar unas cuantas lágrimas, pensar en ese tipo de cosas me ponía sentimental. Edward me besó suavemente hasta que la suave risita de nuestro hijo en medio de nosotros nos despertó de la burbuja en la que nos habíamos metido. Reímos con él y besé su frente.

—Va a ser el niño más guapo, todas las chicas van a babear por él y él solo va a tenerme a mí en su corazón, yo seré el amor de su vida. —Sonreí mientras Edward me limpiaba las lágrimas y se reía.

—Sí, es imposible no amarte eternamente amor, vas a ser por siempre el amor de la vida de nuestro hijo, así como el amor de mi vida. —Nos besarnos nuevamente para después ir después a un gran salón en donde a cada familia le estaban entregando una manta y un cuento para que nos sentáramos en el lugar que quisiéramos y se lo leyéramos a nuestros hijos mientras disfrutábamos del refrigerio.

Nos pasamos un buen tiempo en eso hasta que nos llamaron nuevamente al patio trasero donde habían dispuestas varias mesas en las cuales habían tinas con agua y manzanas dentro de ellas. Nos hicieron jugar a coger la manzana con la boca, entre los dos teníamos que coger seis manzanas. Al final quedamos todo mojados, pero totalmente partiéndonos de la risa, nos dieron unas toallas para secarnos mientras hacían el conteo de las manzanas y sacaban al ganador, esta vez los ganadores fueron Jacob y Lea Black, a quienes les dieron más juguetes y dulces para su hijo.

La mañana se fue pasando entre más juegos, karaoke, llevar y traer objetos con los niños en brazos, hasta que finalmente anunciaron que el último se llevaría a cabo y llevaba el nombre de "cuestión de tacto". Me imaginé que sería meter las manos en algún recipiente y adivinar qué era lo que se tocaba, pero estaba totalmente equivocada.

Cuando el juego empezó resulta que consistía en que la madre elegida era vendada y en fila se colocaban a cinco padres, y la mamá, mediante el tacto, tenía que adivinar cuál era su esposo. En ese instante tomé a mi marido instintivamente, protegiéndolo, no iba a permitir que ninguna de esas tipas lo tocara.

Fueron pasando una por una de las madres, algunas tímidamente tocaban los rostros del que tenían en frente, pero otras eran tan descaradas que no se contenían en toquetear todo lo que alcanzaban, oía algunos murmullos de desaprobación entre la multitud y algunas risas. Algunas adivinaban, otras fallaban en el intento, lo cual se me hacía ridículo, ¿cómo podían confundir a sus esposos? Yo nunca podría equivocarme.

Cuando llegó mi turno mi tensión era sorprendente, hasta ahora Edward se había salvado de estar entre los cinco padres que se colocaban frente a todos para que cada madre los tocara y los reconociera. Lo miré y su rostro estaba rojo.

—¿Qué pasó? —pregunté confundida.

—No quiero que toques a esos tipos, tus manos son solo mías. —Me reí y lo besé ligeramente.

—No te preocupes, no voy a necesitar tocarlos. —Le guiñé un ojo en signo de complicidad y me salí del salón mientras los preparaban y a mí me vendaban los ojos.

Una de las chicas que cuidaban a los niños me guió y me dio la señal para que empezara, me concentré mientras escuchaba como las otras madres me decían: caliente, caliente, fría, fría, tibia, tibia, tratando de despistarme, pero no les puse cuidado y dejé que mi nariz me guiara.

Olí desde una distancia razonable al primer hombre y alejé inmediatamente mi rostro, era un olor completamente raro, como a carro y a madera, un olor que definitivamente no era de mi Edward. Seguí con el segundo mientras oía varios murmullos de desaprobación que me decían que debía tocar, pero ni loca lo iba a hacer. Esta vez era un olor a detergente con mezcla a loción barata, me alejé y seguí con el tercero, su olor era una mezcla varonil de colonia y Edward, con una ligera esencia a mi propio olor, quise sonreír por haber reconocido de inmediato a mi hombre, escuché como respiraba pesadamente y, solo por molestarlo, seguí con los dos restantes, los cuales no olían ni mínimamente exquisito como mi Edward. Me regresé dos pasos y me paré frente a mi marido antes de quitarme la venda.

Cuando me acostumbré a la claridad y me topé con sus ojos pude ver el brillo de diversión, enojo y lujuria mezclados, me puse en puntitas y lo besé rápidamente. Todos aplaudieron por mi logro, y Aro me dijo que aunque el juego consistía en el tacto, estuvo muy bien como adiviné quien era mi marido.

A todas las que adivinamos quién era nuestro marido nos dieron premios, que nos dijeron no los abriéramos hasta que llegáramos a casa.

Se rompió la piñata, después de que dos padres lo intentaran, y como punto final anunciaron que se haría un concurso de disfraces, los padres tenían que subirse a una tarima con sus bebés y modelar el disfraz. Me llevé una mano a la cara, esto era tan ridículo, pero al fin de cuentas ya que más daba, por lo menos ya íbamos a terminar con esto. Anthony ya estaba muy cansado y yo también, Edward nos dio un beso a cada uno y prometió que apenas eso terminara no íbamos.

Yo no estaba de ánimos para salir a _modelar_ con el traje de mi hijo, así que Edward fue el encargado de eso, todos aplaudían mientras Edward estaba en el escenario, todo sonriente y sexy, con Anthony en brazos se veía exquisitamente hermoso. De soslayó vi a Carlota y a Graciela, las fulminé con la mirada porque estaba gritando a todo pulmón en dirección a mi marido

—Papacito —gritaron a coro y rieron estruendosamente. Apenas se dieron cuenta de las dagas que les lanzaba con la mirada se callaron y se dedicaron simplemente a aplaudir.

Apenas Edward estuvo a mi lado lo besé y lo abracé, como queriendo esconderlo de la vista pornográfica de esas _señoras._

—El ganador de esta noche, tomando en cuenta la originalidad es… —Aro se mantuvo en silencio durante un rato mientras nos dejaba a todos en suspenso—. Harry Potter —reveló a todo pulmón. No me di cuenta sino hasta unos segundos después cuando llamaron al escenario y Edward me haló de la mano.

Sí, nuestro Anthony iba del famoso hechicero, hasta le habíamos hecho, con maquillaje la marca en la frente y llevaba su varita. Recibimos más juguetes de regalo para Anthony y cuando bajamos Aro empezó a hablar.

—Felicidades a todos los ganadores en el día de hoy, y bueno, estoy muy agradecido de que hayan asistido a este llamado. No solo era con el propósito de celebrar el día del niño, era también con la meta de que ustedes, como adultos, regresaran a ser niños. Muchas veces nos olvidamos de eso, nos dedicamos a nuestros trabajos y dejamos pasar las cosas importantes de la vida, con esto no quiero decir que el trabajo no sea importante, vamos, el dinero no nos va a caer del cielo, ni como decía mi mamá, el dinero no lo cosechamos de un árbol —todos reímos—, pero nos olvidamos de que en las pequeñas cosas está la felicidad, nos olvidamos que el hecho de comerse un dulce y disfrutar de una puesta de sol nos llena de tanta felicidad, olvidamos el hecho de pasar tiempo con nuestros hijos, de jugar a cosas que ahora nos pueden parecer tontas o ridículas, pero que a ellos los hace tan felices, y de paso nos hacen felices a nosotros, porque con solo ver esas tiernas y sinceras sonrisas en sus labios nos inflan el corazón de dicha, nos olvidamos que tener un hijo no es ir y dejarlo en la guardería e ir por él al final del día; es importante disfrutar de ellos, está bien que vengan y los dejen aquí porque también tenemos responsabilidades, pero compartan con ellos todo el tiempo que puedan, esta edad que es tan importante. Gracias nuevamente por venir y disfruten en familia.

Edward y yo nos sonreímos entre nosotros, nos dimos un beso casto en los labios y cada uno le dio un besito a Anthony. Después de todo no había sido un mal día, habíamos aprendido muchas cosas, a compartir, a amarnos más, a trabajar en equipo y sobretodo, nos habíamos divertido en grande.

Estaba ansiosa porque el próximo año llegase, y así poder volver a celebrar el día del niño, aunque de ahora en adelante iba a empezar a disfrutar mucho más con Edward y nuestro hijo. Cuando vi los ojos de Edward supe que estaba pensando lo mismo que yo, y eso hizo que mi corazón latiera descontrolado y se llenara de mucho más amor por él, por mi familia y por todo lo que me había dado desde que llegó a mi vida, es decir, desde siempre.

.

.

.

Llegamos a casa alrededor de las 5:00 de la tarde, Anthony llegó dormido pero lo desperté un poco después para darle su biberón y ponerlo a dormir de nuevo. Estaba muy cansada para hacer la cena así que Edward llamó y pidió arroz chino a domicilio.

—Gracias por este maravilloso día, amor —le susurré en los labios cuando ya habíamos terminado de cenar y había recogido la meza. Edward, apenas me senté en su regazo y enlacé mis manos en su cuello me tomó de la cintura.

—No me lo tienes que agradecer, fue una cuestión familiar, en ese caso te agradezco a ti por el maravilloso hijo que me diste —dijo de regreso mientras depositaba delicados besos por todo el contorno de mi quijada hasta bajar a mi cuello; sus besos me produjeron estremecimientos que hicieron temblar a mi cuerpo.

—Espera, verdad, me había olvidado del regalo que nos dieron y que dijeron que lo abriéramos en casa —susurré alejándome un poco de él.

—Voy por el al auto. —Me besó rápidamente y salió para ir a traer el misterioso empaque.

Me puse a lavar los trastes mientras esperaba, cuando Edward regresó se estaba riendo, pero era una risa entre divertida y lujuriosa.

—Bella, tienes que ver esto. —Por supuesto ya había abierto el regalo y me lo pasó para que lo mirara.

Me quedé quieta en mi sitio por lo que pareció bastante tiempo hasta que sentí como Edward me abrazaba por la espalda, haciendo a un lado mi cabello y dejando besos húmedos en el hueco de mi cuello.

"**Los juegos de niños nos hacen divertir a los adultos, pero los juguetes de adultos son mucho mejores. Con mucho cariño de parte de la guardería travesuritas, para que hagan travesuritas. Disfrútenlos"**

Rezaba una pequeña nota color rojo con letras negras.

Sí, dentro del empaque venían juguetes sexuales: unas esposas y un vibrador.

Edward me hizo dar media vuelta para que lo enfrentara y, sin darme tiempo a replicar, me alzó al estilo novia, sin despegar sus penetrantes ojos de los míos me llevó hasta nuestra recámara, en donde el cansancio del día pasó a segundo o tercer plano, nos entregamos completamente a la pasión, disfrutando el uno al otro y, por supuesto, disfrutando de los juguetitos que nos habíamos ganado en la guardería de nuestro hijo.

Y si me ponía a pensar con calma, era una buena estrategia por parte de ellos para conseguir más niños, porque después de esto, muchos hermanitos de Anthony iban a tener que asistir a la guardería Travesuritas.

* * *

**:3 Hola, ¿qué les pareció? ¿Creen que es una buena estrategia por parte de la guardería? Jajaja déjenme sus opiniones.**

**Gracias por leer**

**Beijos**

**Merce**


End file.
